


Because of A Strong Drink

by Josh89



Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: But that's sort of the point, Clara Lives, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, kinda dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Aiden Pearce reflects on how his first meeting with legendary hacker Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney ended.
Relationships: Aiden Pearce & Clara Lillie, Aiden Pearce & Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney, Clara Lillie & Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Because of A Strong Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for r/fanfiction's April Daily Prompts (Quarantined Quests), Day 1: It all started with a strong drink.

-24 hours ago-  
Aiden groaned, sitting slowly upright in a surprisingly comfortable chair. At least more comfortable than the chair that he’d been sitting in at the bar during his drinking game with a man named T-Bone Grady (real name Raymond Kenney)… who was sitting on the edge of the desk across from him. Numerous computer screens behind Ray lit up the room around the two, and Aiden found himself blinking furiously to clear his vision. As Aiden sat up, the older man set aside a small piece of metal that he’d been working on, turning his attention to the vigilante. Aiden chuckled lightly. “Now that introductions are out of the way…”  
Standing, T-Bone took two steps towards him, raising the blowtorch in his hand threateningly. “Listen to me, pal. I’m warning you, you being here puts me on the goddamned map”.  
Aiden raised his hands. “I have some information”.  
“Well, ain’t you special” Ray scoffed.  
“Problem is, I can’t decrypt it. So I came to the source”.  
“Shit. Then you *have* put me on the goddamned map”.  
“We’ve been careful”.  
“You better give me a reason. Because that ain’t making us the best of friends” Ray scowled, gesturing at the TV screen behind him, which was currently showing a paused display from a news program with the words ‘Aiden Pearce Wanted’.  
Noting that Ray had lowered the blowtorch and was now pointing it to the side (at an angle where thankfully it would be extremely unlikely to burn either of them), Aiden adjusted where he was sitting, shifting to make himself slightly more comfortable. “Someone ordered a hit on me. It cost my niece her life. But whatever’s in those files will lead me to them”.  
He stood, taking a couple of steps to regain the feeling in his legs. “I’m going to find him with or without you. But with you’d be a hell of a lot easier”.  
Ray seemed thoughtful for a minute before turning off the blowtorch and setting it down on the desk. “Let’s play make a deal. You think I’m in this dustbowl because of the ambiance? Ever since them bastards terminated me; I’ve been trying to find a way back in. All I need is someone to drop some spyware inside their network”.  
Aiden couldn’t help but chuckle. “If it were that easy, you’d have done it a long time ago”.  
Ray scowled defensively. “Hey, if it were fucking *hard* I would’ve done it a long time ago. It’s impossible for me to even get at the perimeter without setting their damn alarms off. The place has my biometric profile. I got fillings in my head that sing to their security team direct”.  
Aiden nodded. “I can help you with that. But afterwards… You’re going to come with me to Chicago”.  
“Oh, am I now?”  
Ray turned away, gesturing with two fingers as he walked towards the door. “Follow me”.  
-Present-  
Aiden sighed, taking a few minutes to lean over the balcony that separated him from the main floor of the Bunker that the three of them were using as their current headquarters. Deep in thought, as he watched the myriad screens light up as the two other hackers worked at the computers below, Aiden allowed himself a rare smile at the unexpected memory as well as the thought that this entire venture, everything that the three of them had achieved in the short time since Ray had returned to Chicago with Aiden, was… really… all possible because of a fight brought on by a strong drink and a drinking game.


End file.
